


Of Course the Coffee Machine is Broken

by enter_fand0m_reference00



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, M/M, RK800-60 is Caden, Robbery, The androids are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_fand0m_reference00/pseuds/enter_fand0m_reference00
Summary: The coffee machine in the break room so Gavin is forced to go to a coffee shop down the street where he meets a cute brown-eyed guy who reads, knows what flowers mean, and makes a mean coffee.





	Of Course the Coffee Machine is Broken

Gavin stared at the coffee machine and pressed the button a couple more times then slapped it really hard. “Come on!” He complained

“Oh hey, Reed, the coffee machine isn’t working,” Chen stated as she came in, grabbed her sandwich, and slipped out of the breakroom.

“Fuck,” he grumbled. 

Gavin waited impatiently until his lunch break and looked up the closest cafe, he was running dangerously low on caffeine. He grumbled some more when he realized it would probably take up most of his break, but he still needed the coffee so he grabbed his jacket.

A young man was standing behind the counter and despite his sour mood Gavin had to admit that he was attractive. He had a couple of moles on the side of his face like beauty marks and soft brown eyes, a soft curl of brown hair peeked out from underneath the cap that was part of the cafe’s uniform. When he smiled at Gavin the corners of his lips were slightly crooked in an extremely endearing way.

Gavin tried to swallow around his sudden reaction and cursed himself. Was he really that horny? That the first mildly cute guy was enough to almost send him into a gay panic.

“What can I get for you today?” The guy asked kindly. Gavin stepped up to the counter and from there could see the guy’s nametag read ‘Connor’.

“Hey, uh, yeah. Can I have a uh…” He looked up at the menu board for the most caffeine heavy drink. “A black eye?”

Connor nodded and mumbled to himself as he wrote the order on the cup. “Iced black coffee, two shots of espresso.” He looked up at Gavin. “Can I have a name?”

“Gavin.”

Connor smiled sweetly. “Alright, I’ll have that up for you in one moment.”

Gavin stepped back and watched as Connor made the coffee quickly. Connor handed the cup to Gavin over the counter with a smile. “Have a wonderful day.”

“Uh, yeah sure, see ya around,” Gavin mumbled, loud enough for Connor to hear.

……….

The next day Gavin stopped by the coffee shop and saw Connor standing behind the counter reading a book. He pushed down the happiness at seeing the young man there. Connor looked up as the bell above the door chimed Gavin’s arrival.

“Morning…” Connor narrowed his eyes in thought, “Gavin.” He finally stated.

“You got it,” Gavin responded. “Whatcha reading?”

“Sleeping Giants, you’ve ever read it?”

“Afraid not, I’m not much of a reader.”

“That’s a shame, there are some really good books out there. You strike me as the kind of guy who would like the Outsiders.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Gavin promised.

Connor gave him that same sweet smile and Gavin swore he’d read every book Connor named if it would make him smile like that all the time. “What can I get for you?”

There was a small seed of disappointment that was planted when he realized they were done with their conversation. “A black eye,” Gavin answered since he hadn’t actually looked at the menu board.

“Man of habit?” Connor asked jokingly.

Gavin shrugged.

Connor made the coffee quickly and handed it over to him. “See you tomorrow?”

Gavin shrugged again. “Sure.”

……….

The next day Gavin wasn’t able to go in the morning, but he booked it over the second his lunch break started. He was surprised to see Connor at the counter talking to a man the same height as him wearing slacks and a white button down. Connor looked over at him when the bell chimed and smile.

“Hi Gavin, how are you?”

“Are you just always here?” Gavin asked.

“Why? Are you avoiding me?” Connor asked jokingly.

“No, I just thought I had missed you since I didn’t come this morning.”

“Oh, well my brother and I run this place together since our mom died and we don’t have enough money for a bunch of employees so we switch on and off.” Connor looked over at the dark haired man. “Oh Caden, this is Gavin. Gavin, this is my twin brother Caden, he got a buzz cut so we look different.”

Caden looked a lot like Connor, but his hair was noticeably different plus his demeanor was a fair bit more serious. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” 

The bells chimed again as another customer walked in and lined up impatiently behind Gavin. Connor noticed and shot him a smile.

“Anyways, you want a black eye?”

“Yes, thanks,” Gavin responded.

“Con, I’m headed to the bank, then I’ll be right back,” Caden stated. “Think you can handle such a busy cafe on your own?” He asked sarcastically.

Connor hummed in response as he made Gavin’s coffee. He handed to cup over to Gavin with a smile and turned to the next customer.

……….

“Do my eyes deceive me or is Gavin Reed reading a book?” Chen asked in fake horror as she came into the breakroom.

“Fuck off, Chen.”

“Is that the Outsiders?” She asked, tilting her head to see the cover. “Didn’t every kid and his dog get assigned that book in middle school?”

“Do I fucking look like the kind of student who read any shitty assigned books?”

“Then why read it now?”

“Someone told me that maybe it’s not that shitty and I might like it.”

Chen gasped. “Do you have a crush on a book reader?”

“What? No!” Gavin said too quickly.

Chen smiled with a small giggling sound.

“Stop that, it’s fuckin’ freaky.”

“Gavin’s got a crush, Gavin’s got a crush.” She said again and again in a sing-song voice.

“You are literally three,” Gavin complained as he went back to his desk.

“Oh, by the way, they fixed the coffee machine.”

Gavin didn’t think he would ever be disappointed to get free coffee, what was happening to him?

……….

Gavin felt bad for the disappointment he felt when he saw Caden standing behind the counter instead of Connor and then he mentally made fun of himself for being so into Connor he could tell the difference between him and his identical twin from a distance.

Caden gave a small smile when he saw Gavin. “Hi… Gavin was it?”

“Yeah, I was just gonna grab a coffee real quick.”

“Were you hoping for Connor?”

Gavin felt a red blush rush up to his face. “I, uh…”

“It’s alright, Connor is very friendly, he’s easy to like,” Caden said with a smile.

“Well, I don’t-”

“Yeah, you do,” Caden answered quickly. “He’s working tonight, by the way. Anyways, I’ll get that coffee for you.”

Gavin gave an embarrassed smile. “Thanks.”

……….

Gavin was working late, much to his disappointment. He watched the cafe closing time pass on the clock with annoyance. Shortly after the time passed Chen jogged up to his desk.

“Hey, there’s an alarm going off a street away so Fowler asked us to check up on it.”

Gavin took the sticky note she had written the address on. “I know this address.” He said as he turned on his heel and went running out the door.

When Gavin arrived at the cafe the front door was locked and he couldn’t see anything happening inside, so they must be in the back room. He looked to Chen.

“I’m going to go around back, you cover this entrance just in case.” Chen nodded and Gavin started to go around the back.

The back door was standing ajar and he could hear the soft beeping from the alarm echoing out. He gently pushed the door open enough to slip in and followed the sound of a muffled voice towards one of the back rooms, this door was slightly open as well.

Connor was sitting in front of an open safe putting cash into a bag. A man stood behind him pressing a gun to Connor’s head.

“Where’s the rest of it?” The man demanded.

Connor was shaking. “W-we don’t have anymore, this is it.”

“Your brother said he was going to the bank.”

“Ye-yes, we only needed e-enough to pay the rent.” Connor stammered out.

Gavin had seen enough, he pulled out his gun and pushed the door open. The man looked over at him, surprised, then quickly grabbed Connor’s collar and pulled Connor in front of him as a shield, Connor was still holding the bag. Connor’s eyes widened when he saw Gavin standing there and a small sob escaped his chest.

“Back the fuck up.” The man ordered, pressing the gun harshly against Connor’s temple.

“Ok, ok,” Gavin began, “Let’s just calm down a little bit.”

“I’m going to walk out of here,” The guy stated, “with him,” he added, slightly jostling the gun against Connor’s head and Connor squeezed his eyes closed.

“Let’s talk about this.” Gavin tried with a soothing voice.

“I won’t hurt him unless I have to, I’ll drop him off at a gas station or something once I’m sure I’m not being followed. I don’t want to kill him, but I will.” If it were possible, he somehow pressed the gun even harder against Connor’s temple, earning a wince of pain from Connor.

“Daniel, please-” Connor began.

“Shut up!” The man, Daniel apparently, commanded and then turned his attention back to Gavin. “Set your gun down and back up.”

Gavin hesitated momentarily and then finally acquiesced, setting the gun to the ground and backing up slowly as the man walked forward with Connor. The man turned to back out the door, keeping his eyes on Gavin who remained inside.

“Don’t follow me. If you try and take me down I am taking him with me.”

Gavin met Connor’s teary eyes and his face set into a grim expression. He tried to send a message with just his eyes, tried to tell him he would find him, he would save him somehow. Connor gave the smallest, wavering smile.

“Daniel,” Gavin spoke in an even voice, “Why are you doing this?”

“My- my sister is sick, she needs help! She needs the money!”

Connor couldn’t help but speak, “We would have helped you. Caden and I are your friends, we would’ve helped you if you had just asked!”

“It wouldn’t have been enough! What you would have given me would not be enough!” He yelled at Connor who cringed away slightly.

Daniel’s attention turned to Gavin who had stepped out the door. Gavin froze when those eyes landed on him.

“Don’t follow me!” Daniel ordered, pulling Connor closer as his shield.

There was the loud crack of a shot going off and Connor squeezed his eyes shut. Daniel let out a scream and dropped his gun as the bullet went through his shoulder and Connor gave a yelp as the bullet then struck his shoulder. Chen, who was standing behind Daniel, a smoking gun in her hand, rushed forward to grab Daniel before he could get his wits together enough to grab his gun again.

Gavin dashed forward to catch Connor as he was suddenly completely off balance after being let go and shot. Connor let the bag of money drop from his hands and he reached towards Gavin as he swayed. Gavin caught him and gently lowered him to the ground so they were both sitting in the grass.

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked, worriedly. He craned his neck to get a look at the bullet wound.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Connor’s voice was muffled by the fact that his face was pressed into Gavin’s jacket, his eyes squeezed shut once again.

“Chen! We need a call EMS!”

“Already on it, dipshit!” She yelled from where she had one arm pinning Daniel down, though he didn’t seem to be struggling much.

Gavin felt like he was holding his breath until he saw the flashing lights of the ambulances roll up. They made quick work of loading Connor onto a gurney and as they were wheeling him into the vehicle Connor smiled at Gavin.

“Thank you, Detective.” He mumbled.

……….

Gavin came into work the next day to see a small bouquet of flowers sitting on his desk with a little note. He picked it up and read it.

‘Come to visit him in the hospital, he wants to see you. The dork told me to get red Chrysanthemums because apparently, they symbolize thankfulness or something like that.  
-Caden’

Gavin looked at the bouquet curiously and turned to his computer and typed in ‘meaning of red chrysanthemum’ and read over the short paragraph that popped up and gave a small laugh. After work he headed towards the hospital, when he got to the room Connor was sitting up and talking to Caden who appeared to be fussing over him.

“I’m fine, Caden, I can sit up. It’s a tiny hole in my shoulder, they could have sent me home today.”

“It’s a bullet hole in your shoulder,” Caden answered.

Gavin rapped his knuckles against the door and Connor turned to him with a surprised smile.

“Hi Gavin, I didn’t know you were coming.” Connor had a slight blush burning his cheeks.

Caden sighed in annoyance and got up. “I’m going to get a coffee. Don’t let him do anything stupid.”

Gavin smiled and set the bouquet of chrysanthemums on the small side table. “You got the flowers wrong.” He said simply.

“What?”

“Thankfulness? I don’t think so.” Gavin raised a skeptical brow.

“Ok, I did that on purpose,” Connor admitted, his blush creeping higher. “They mean-”

“Love, yeah I looked it up,” Gavin stated and then they sat there for a moment of awkward silence.

“Sorry I-” Connor began.

“Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?” Gavin asked.

“I work at a coffee shop.”

“Oh shit, yeah, sorry-”

“But dinner sounds awesome.”

Gavin smiled. “Awesome.”


End file.
